Demons Lie
by kirallie
Summary: AU after s3. Slight Wincest. Lilith has a plan to kill Sam, pity her weapon isn't as loyal as she believed.


_Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.  
__One-shot AU after s3._

**Demons Lie**

He watched from the shadows, smirking as he saw the tall, familiar figure walk towards a motel room. At least the location he had been given was right, he wanted his revenge and he wanted it now. He slipped from his hiding spot and walked across the parking lot as his target fumbled with his keys, drunk? He didn't even know why he was staying at a motel but it made things both easier and harder. The man had just gotten the door open when he obviously heard something and began to turn. Hazel eyes opened in shock as the demon lashed out with a fist, solidly connecting with his targets head. The tall man went down hard. The demon stood over him and smirked, green eyes flashing black.

"Hello little brother." He snarled and then looked into the room. There was a line of salt across the doorway but that was easy enough to deal with, he just used Sam's unconscious body to break it and then stepped inside. He grabbed the insensible body and dumped it on the floor, not wanting to attract attention until he'd finished. He looked down at him and felt a flash of...something before the rage overtook it. He dropped the bag he was carrying and pulled out the ropes and cuffs, he wouldn't trust either alone to hold Sam for too long after all. Once the human was nicely trussed up Dean went into the bathroom and filled a cup with water before throwing it in Sam's face. Sam moaned and his eyelids slowly fluttered open before he froze, obviously realising he was in trouble.  
"Wakey Wakey Sammy." Dean purred and Sam's eyes flew open in shock. He stared at Dean before shaking his head in denial.

"No, no, no. Not real, not real." He muttered and Dean laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm very real." He taunted.

"Christo." Sam spat and Dean smirked as his eyes flashed black.  
"Get out of his body!" Sam yelled, fighting against his restraints.

"Denial, cute little brother. This is my body, suppose I should thank you for not burning it like you did everything else." Dean snarled; rage flooding him as he remembered what he'd been forced to see, over and over. Sam just blinked up at him in confusion and Dean realised that yes, Sam was actually drunk. He'd have to wait for him to sober up before starting the real fun but he could still taunt the brat.

"Dean?" Sam slurred and Dean grinned.

"In the flesh." Dean told him and Sam stared at him, an odd look on his face before his eyes rolled back and he passed out again. Dean grumbled but went back to his bag and began setting things up for when poor little Sam woke up again. He went into the bathroom and dug through Sam's things until he found the painkillers, getting out two and refilling the glass of water. Having to give Sam painkillers sucked but he didn't want him having a hangover during their little...talk. He stood at the window, staring out at the night and then watching as light slowly crept in, the sun rising. It was incredible to watch and reminded him of everything he had lost, all because of the bastard on the floor behind him.

Sam groaned, his head pounding, and tried to roll over only to find he couldn't move. He took a deep breath and tested his bond, cuffs and ropes, whoever had him knew what they were doing. A glance through slit eyes showed he was in his motel room and that all his protections were gone, except the salt but new marks had been drawn. His head was throbbing too badly for him to figure out what they were for. He really needed to stop drinking so much...if he survived whatever was going on. But the alcohol made it easier to forget. He just hoped he'd walked back from the bar and the Impala was still safely in the bar's parking lot.

"About time you woke up." The familiar voice made the blood freeze in his veins and his eyes shot open only to slam shut again in agony from the light.  
"Oops, forgot a hangover and bright light were a bad combination. So sorry." Then Sam felt pills being pushed into his mouth and he tried to struggle.  
"Relax, just pain pills. No fun if you're in pain I haven't caused." The voice said and Sam swallowed reflexively because he'd always believed that voice.  
"Water? I'd drink it if I were you; it's the only time it'll be offered." Sam nodded in answer and the glass was placed against his lips. He forced himself to drink it all; despite the way his stomach was rolling, heeding the warning that there would be no more. Sam forced his eyes open and found himself staring up at his brother only to be met with hate filled green eyes.

"Dean? Ch...Christo." He managed to get out and watched in horror as Dean's eyes flashed black.  
"No. Dean no." Sam whispered and Dean laughed.

"What's wrong little brother? Not happy to see me?" He taunted and Sam looked at him, hazel eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes." Sam whispered and Dean frowned, not sure he'd heard right since it had been so soft.

"Speak up Sammy." He snapped and Sam took a deep breath before staring right at him.

"Yes, I am happy to see you, no matter what." Sam said and Dean hit him. Sam bit back a cry of pain but kept his eyes on the demon.

"Liar!" Dean spat in rage and Sam continued to stare at him. Dean lashed out and Sam found himself lifted from the floor only to slam into a wall. The impact didn't do Sam's head any favours, despite the pills Dean had given him and he actually blacked out for a few seconds only to come to with Dean's fists balled in his shirt.

He stared at Dean and he knew, demon or not, it was his brother. He just had to find a way to reach him, he had to. He could not, would not end Dean's existence. Ruby would be mad he was letting a demon toss him around but he honestly didn't care what she thought. He'd just been using her to learn how to control his powers and now that he had control it was time to end things with her, he'd know from the start she wasn't actually on his side. He reached out carefully, fighting the pain in his head, and brushed against Dean's very soul. He knew there was no way his brother should have become a demon this quickly, even with the time difference he'd finally managed to get Ruby to admit to. According to what she'd told him Dean had been in hell for roughly sixty year, give or take a few, and it took a lot more than that for someone to become a demon. And what he felt confirmed it; yes Dean was a demon, but no fully. There was still a spark of humanity, hidden deeply under the rage but it was there. All he had to do was figure out how to bring it to the surface.

"Missed you so much." Sam whispered and Dean blinked in shock before hitting him again. Sam felt his ribs complain but thankfully none broke.  
"Are you here to kill me?" He wheezed and Dean smirked.

"Lilith was gonna do it herself but then she agreed to let me. Final test of my loyalty plus some payback. Told her I'd love to do it. I'm gonna enjoy making you scream Sammy." Dean taunted and Sam smiled sadly, really confusing the demon. Things were not going as planned.

"Working for Lilith? After what she did? If you kill me then do it for you, not her." Sam told him and Dean jerked in shock. Sam wanted to die? That didn't make sense...he was engaged to be married!

"How long Sam? How long did you wait?" He snarled and Sam frowned.

"Wait? For what?" Sam asked and then moaned as Dean's fist slammed into his ribs again.  
"Can't tell you if I don't know what you're asking." Sam muttered before spitting out the blood in his mouth, thankfully it was only because he'd bitten his cheek holding back a cry of pain. If it had come up his throat he'd have had to start fighting back and he didn't want to do that, not to Dean.

"To destroy it all!" Dean screamed in his face.  
"I gave everything for you. I sold my soul and what did you do in return? Destroyed everything I loved." Dean panted for air, fighting the urge to just snap Sam's neck there and then.

"Dean...I don't know what you're talking about. Come on bro, you know me. Why would I do something like that? I watched you die and it nearly killed me, it took Bobby three hours to get me to let go of your body and then I wouldn't let him near you." Sam whispered, putting all the love he had for Dean into his eyes and voice.

"Liar! They made me watch! Showed me everything. You laughed! You sold her for scrap and laughed!"

"Her...the Impala? She's in the bar's lot; I was too drunk to drive back. You...remember what you said after the rawhead? You'd haunt me if I scratched her. I'd never sell the only home we ever had." Sam told him.  
"Check my pocket, the keys are in the right front one." Sam told him and Dean stared at him, hesitating.  
"All your stuff is in the hidden compartment in the trunk. I couldn't bear to even put it in storage, needed something of you with me." Sam explained and Dean moved away from him, eyes flickering from demonic black to green and back again.

"No. No you're lying." Dean spat and Sam knew he was starting to reach him. With a flick of power he freed himself and took a slow step towards the demon who stared at him before realising he was free. Dean backed up and Sam could feel his powers building so he held up his hands.

"Dean its okay, let me show you." He reached under his collar and pulled out a familiar necklace but with one difference, next to the amulet was a silver ring, Dean's ring.  
"You want these back? I was just holding them for you." Sam said, lifting the leather from around his neck and holding it out to Dean.

Dean stared at the well-known necklace in Sam's hand. He was so confused. He didn't know how Sam had gotten free with how tightly he'd tied him up. But most of his focus was on the leather string in Sam's hand. He couldn't believe his eyes. How many times had he been made to watch that scene? How many times had he watched as Sam smashed his amulet into a million pieces and then walk away smirking and yet here it was, his ring hanging next to it, the ring he'd seen Sam pawn for a few dollars. He swallowed and then reached out shakily, afraid that it was some sort of trick. Sam stayed utterly still as Dean wrapped his hand around the amulet and ring before releasing his hold on the string. Dean felt the familiar weight rest in the palm of his hand and then undid the clasp, slipping the ring free. He put it on and then slipped the amulet over his head. He smiled slightly, feeling more like Dean Winchester than he had since the hellhounds had torn him apart. He looked up at Sam and then staggered away, his back slamming into the wall as he began to pant for air.

"It's okay Dean." Sam whispered, moving slowly closer and Dean snarled, moving to attack as was natural. A scared demon always attacked. Sam saw it coming and moved wrapping his arms around Dean and holding him with Dean's back to Sam's chest. Dean struggled wildly, screaming and Sam just held him before lowering them both to the ground, cradling Dean in his arms. Sam held him tightly but as gently as he could as Dean fought against him, not wanting to hurt Dean. At leats he knew what the new wards were for, they kept people outside from hearing or seeing what was happening, very handy. Sam closed his eyes, kissing the top of Dean's head softly before reaching out with his powers.

Dean screamed in terror as he felt something brush against his very essence, his soul. He tensed, waiting for the torture and pain to start but they didn't. Instead this presence was warm and gentle and…..familiar? It wrapped around him, offering comfort and Dean's body slumped as old, mostly forgotten memories flooded through him.

"Sammy?" Dean slurred, head lolling back onto Sam's shoulder.

"It's okay Dean, you're safe, I've got you." Sam whispered in his ear and Dean whimpered, his mind reeling from everything that had happened since he'd been released from hell. He was so confused, Lilith's voice competing with Sam's for his attention. He moaned in pain, her voice screaming at him to kill, to maim and all the while he could distantly hear Sam whispering in his ear that he was loved and safe. Along with that was the warm presence wrapped around his demonic soul.

Dean felt movement then, slow and gentle so he ignored it in favour of trying to work out what was happening to him. He bit back a scream and then gradually relaxed as warm water ran over him….a shower? He blinked, focusing more on the outside world and those were Sam's arms wrapped around his naked waist, holding him up in the shower. He cringed away from the still damaged flesh, not wanting to see the remaining damage from the hellhounds; instead he forced himself to focus on Sam, standing so close he could feel his brothers' skin brushing his as Sam gently washed him clean of grave dirt and old blood. He had almost no control of his body, relying completely on Sam to hold him up as he continued to struggle to find his mental footing. Once his body was clean Sam turned the water off and got them out, sitting Dean down on the toilet to gently dry him off. When Dean managed to focus again Sam was kneeling in front of him, gently drying his legs around the claw wounds. Sam looked up, sensing his gaze and smiled at him. Dean struggled to raise his hand and then touched Sam's hair, Sam moving his head against Dean's hand.

"You with me?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"Sam help me." He whispered and Sam stood up, pulling Dean up into his arms before gently lifting him and carrying him back into the bedroom. He put Dean down and went to his bag, returning with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"What do you need help with Dean?" Sam asked as he dressed him.

"Make her stop." Dean pleaded and Sam laid next to him on the bed, pulling Dean into his arms.

"It's okay Dean, I'm right here. No one's going to hurt you." Sam promised and Dean shook his head, clinging to Sam.

"In my head. She wants me to hurt you." Dean whimpered and Sam rubbed his back, Dean soaking up the pain free touch. For the last sixty years he'd had nothing but pain but Sam was being so gentle with him.

"Lilith? Dean are you hearing Lilith?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.  
"She's not here Dean. It's just the two of us. She can't make you do anything."

"Showed me so many things Sammy. Don't know what's real." Dean's head thrashed a bit and then Sam was cupping it, stilling the movement.

"I'm real and you're real, that's all that matters right now." Sam took Dean's hand and wrapped it around the amulet.  
"You're my big brother Dean, no matter what, and I love you. Always have, always will." Sam swore and Dean stared at him with black eyes but Sam didn't seem scared by the site, he just kept holding him and whispering that everything was going to be okay. Dean shook his head.

"Kill me Sammy, end it. Please. I don't think I can fight it forever. So much hate and rage." Dean stammered and Sam shook his head.

"No Dean, I can't kill you. I'll do whatever it takes to help you but I can't do that. You can't ask me to end you; if I do I'll follow you." Sam told him and Dean stared at him.  
"I lost you once, I can't lose you again. I won't survive that."

"But…what about Amanda?" Dean asked hesitantly and Sam frowned.

"Amanda? Who's that?" Sam asked and Dean snarled.

"Don't lie!" He snapped and Sam gripped his head in his hands, forcing Dean to look at him.

"Dean I swear it, I don't know who you're talking about."

"Your fiancé!" Dean growled and Sam's eyes went wide in surprise.

"I don't have a fiancé. You think I'd bring a girl into the hunt?" Sam asked and then he completely shocked the demon by closing the gap between them and kissing him. Dean froze in shock at the gentle, almost chaste contact, memories of what had been done to him vying with the gentleness of Sam's touch. He whimpered when Sam pulled back to look at him.  
"Hasn't been anyone but you for years Dean, just couldn't work up the courage to tell you." Sam admitted and Dean shook his head, tears threatening for the first time in decades.

"Can't want me. I'm dirty, evil." Dean whispered and Sam wrapped himself around the demon.

"If you were evil I'd be dead Dean." Sam told him and Dean stared at him.  
"Nothing that happened there changes anything. I love you." Sam promised him and Dean felt that comforting warmth wrap around him again. He shook as the sobs broke free and Sam was there, holding him together.  
"I love you." Sam whispered over and over.  
"Shh, sleep Dean, I'll protect you." Sam eventually said and Dean found his eyes sliding shut as Sam used a little bit of power to help Dean fall asleep. Once that was done Sam got up and quickly began rewarding the room, making sure nothing but Dean and he could get in or out. Then he got dressed and left the room, knowing something he could get to help Dean. Ten minutes later he was parking the Impala in front of the room. He got Dean's bag from the trunk and went back into the room, smiling when he saw Dean asleep on the bed. He stripped of again and got back into bed, pulling Dean into his arms again.

Sam silently swore to do whatever it took to help Dean hang onto that small piece of humanity he still held. No matter what he had to do he would help Dean defeat what they had done to him in hell. Sam smiled, kissed the back of Dean's neck and then let himself fall asleep, knowing they were safe.

Neither noticed the man that appeared in the room with the sound of ruffling feathers. Blue eyes studied the sleeping brothers and then he reached out and placed a hand on each forehead, letting his Father's gift flow into them. He did not know why his Father would give such a gift to a demon and one of Azazel's chosen but it was not his place to question. Once done he added to the protections and left, returning home. By focusing on Samuel, Lilith had blown their chance at breaking the First Seal. Dean had broken, turned demon, but had never lifted a hand against another soul in hell. Lilith had created and aimed a weapon that was not truly hers and it had backfired badly. With his Father's gift her plan would never work. Dean's demonic soul was bound, not only to the small amount of humanity he still held, but to his brother's as well.

_The End._


End file.
